User blog:Keeper Creeper/TaLEs oF KLefKI: Prisoner 30132 (sPEciAl)
TABLES Now for your weekly episode of garbage taLES oF KleFKi (sPEciAl) : Prisoner 30132 (note a alakazam asked me to do write this down for my therapy session. Oh and it's me Delibird the postman also known as Prisoner 30132) First of all! My backstory that I said to the Klefki in the ------- region, Trinity town......those were all LIES. I wasn't kidnapped from my parents! My parents left me underground with no air ventilation of coarse....well until a Snoharian skorupi dug me up. The Snoharian Skorupi took care of me, fed me and became friends with me cuz well he got abandon as well. ANYWAYS The setting now is me with Spinner the Snoharian skorupi in a forest illegally picking Lum berries and Magern berries from a private garden. Spinner: Woah this garden is da best dude Delibird: yeeeeetttt ! So much berries! Think of how many money we can get by selling all of these Spinner: Yep and the magern berries are suuppppeeerrrr rare ma dude we can sell them for a supa high price! Delibird: Ummm Spinner I think we should bail like...now! Spinner: why? Delibird: There's a Phione guard strolling by in our direction! Spinner: Ok then let go! We dash through the nearby forest to hide from that phione guard. Unfortunately though some other pokemon spotted us and reported us to one of the town's master scout, Manaphy. Spinner escaped tho leaving me behind to go to jail (dat traitor), Manaphy: You better returned the berry you stole and get your friend here so you could be free or you can stay in this cell for a century and yes this is worse than a pokeball! Now I don't want to be a rattata and sent in Spinner so I could be free sooo I guess I'll just wait 100 years. Maybe if I act good I can be released earlier than dat... Gothitelle: So how'd you get in here? Delibird: Illegally picked berries from a private garden...what did you do? Gothitelle: I licked a shiny slurpuff Delibird: Man that's a bad thing you did there... Gothitelle: So what are ya planin to do now? Escape or wait it out? Delibird: If I say escape do you have a plan? Gothitelle: Well I do have a plan but it still have to be really thought out Delibird:Wait let me ask the guy in the cell next to me... Hey you! Deoxys: Ummm me? Delibird: Yep! How'd you get here? Deoxys: I was toooo fast Delibird: Ya wanna escape? I mean my team could use your speed. Deoxys: Escape? I never thought of that..... so what's the plan? Gothitelle: Ok first of all! Do we go under the cell? Blow up the walls or Unlock the cell door? Delibird: Well do you know psychic? Gothitelle: Yep, so I can use that to get the keys from a patrolling or a sleeping guard! GENIUS! Delibird: So after that give the keys to Deoxys and deoxys will quickly unlock the door without the security cameras noticing. Deoxys: And then what? Delibird: And then I will freeze every security camera that I can sense so that the image will be very blurry and then Gothitelle wil use hypnosis to make the guards sleep Gothitelle: Do you want to rescue the other pokemon here as well? Delibird: Well deoxys you can unlock all the other cells. We really need a pokemon that can hack the system Deoxys: Ok, I also heard that a magical glitched shiny porygon that can turn to all of it's forms at will that got in prison because he hacked the goverment's radar system Delibird: OK good so we got a hacker. so the porygon will hack the system in the guard office and by that all the doors will be unlocked except the entrance gate which I can freeze and is there a strong fighting type in here? Gothitelle: Well there is a machamp and you know what machamps can do Delibird: Noice! So the machamp will break the frozen gate get our stuff back and continue on with our lives Deoxys: But how do we knowmwe'll be able to do all of this? Delibird:NO need to worry my friend, cuz we already did it Deoxys: Wait really...? Oh wow we did it and we didn't even notice Gothitelle: Nice anyways peace out nice workin with ya Deoxys: I'm gunna go to a cave not too far from here and continue my slumber Delibird:I'm gunna run into a town wall and go unconscious and forget anything happened Deoxys: Byee And that's how I broke out of jail within 24hours time. And you know what happened next, me running to Trinity Town's wall and then become a postman. I really do hope I could see my prison friends and Spinner again... eND~ Trivia *First Tales of Klefki special chapter *prisoner 301032 *Spinner the snoharian skorupi *Magern berries are berries that grow on the Snohara region. It is imported to other regions however cargo that held the berries failed to be imported and or exported to other regions. It is white in colour and is inspired by the real world mango fruit. *Deoxys 2 fast 4 U *Machamp pokedex entry *A wild master scout Manaphy appeared *I gutta admit shiny slurpuff is really delicious looking *insert mission impossible music *Prison is worse than a pokeball *kadabra the psychic therapist *Deoxys went to a cave *"I don't want to be a rattata" Delibird,2018 How about this? Noice NOPENOPENOPENOEP Category:Blog posts